


Dance Therapy

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80s rock, Dancing, Dancing Tony AU, Funny Clint, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Poledance, STICK IN THE MUD STEVE, Stripper Tony AU, Sweet Bucky, Therapy, Threesomes, Tony Strips, Tonys Coping Skills, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: AU: 25 year old Tony is still having a hard time coming to terms with his parents death, even after a year of regular meditation, yoga, and counseling sessions. When his therapist suggests dancing, Tony initially thinks its a terrible idea.But walking past Madame Natalias Gentlemans Club sparks his interest, so he goes inside.There, the funny, flirty bartender Clint convinces him to try dancing on Amateur Night, and Tony's life make an interesting change, so he keeps coming back.Then Army friends Steve and Bucky walk in one night when Tony is dancing, and his life changes again.Eventually Tony realizes that while THIS wasn't exactly what his therapist meant by "Dance Therapy", its working out perfectly anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like... short and funny guys. Another little idea that kind of took off. I love Clint who seduces Tony with shots and kisses. Steve who always plays by the rules, and Bucky, who thinks Tony is just the cutest thing in the entire world.   
> I hope this little fic makes you smile.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @not-even-close-to-straight

AU: 25 year old Tony is still struggling to cope with parents death, even though it's been a year since the accident. His counseling sessions aren't helping, nothing seems to be, until his therapist makes an interesting suggestion that leads him to Madame Natalia’s Gentleman’s Club. 

*****************

“How are things going, Tony?”

“About the same, doc. About the same.”

“Have you been meditating every day like we discussed?”

“Sure have.”

“And how are you feeling after two weeks of daily meditation?”

“I'm feeling like putting my fist through a wall every time someone tells me they are sorry for my loss.”

“It's been a year, Tony. We really need to take steps to start working through your grief.”

“Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to… sit and grieve my own way.”

“Not dealing with your emotions isn't a healthy way of grieving. You need to work though these things. Have you thought about yoga?”

“I go twice a week.”

“And?”

“And I'm flexible as fuck, and still want to trip the girl next to me for the sheer joy I will get out of being mean.” 

“Have you considered  _ why _ you are so angry, Tony?”

“Yep. I'm angry because I've been abandoned.”

“You haven't been abandoned. When an accident takes loved ones from you, it can  _ feel  _ like abandonment, but it's not really. We need to change the word we use to describe your feelings.”

“No. Abandoned is about right. They went on without me and I'm stuck here alone.”

“Do you ever wish you could join them? Now that they are gone?”

“I don't know. They didn't want me around in life, why would they want me around in the afterlife?”

“So this anger you are holding on to, it's towards them because you think they left you.”

“No. It's towards me.”

“You're angry at yourself. Whys that?”

“Because I still care  _ so much _ even though they didn't care about me at all.”

“Tony, your parents loved you very much.”

“Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying.” 

Silence.

“Perhaps dance. Interpretive dance has been used as a form of therapy for decades. Sometimes the key to freeing our emotions can be found in freeing our bodies. Have you considered something like that?”

“Interpretive dance. Are you serious?”

“I'm a doctor, Tony, I am always serious.”

“Right. I would be willing to try dance.”

“I think it would be very healthy for you, Tony. If you are serious about it, that is.”

“I'm a twenty five year old kid who just inherited a few billion dollars and a company I have no interest it, doc. I'm always serious.”

*********************

Tony was sure this wasn't what the doctor had meant when she said ‘interpretive dance’, but he pushed open the door to Madame Natalia’s Gentlemen's Club anyway and slipped inside. 

It was  _ packed,  _ even at this relatively early hour, and he had to push to make it to the bar. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender was a guy, all spiky brown hair and pale blue eyes and about a ton and a half of charm poured into a crooked smile. Tony raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking over heavily tattooed arms and strong shoulders. “Like what you see, babe?” He leaned a little over the bar, looking Tony over with a grin. “I definitely like what I see.”

“Just a Jack and Coke, and maybe don't call me babe anymore.” Tony replied with a frown.

“Easy.” The bartender laughed and reached for a bottle of whiskey. “Just trying to make you smile, man. You look like you need one.”

“Well, that's why I'm at a strip club.” Tony retorted and raised his glass in a short salute before tossing most of it back. 

“Well, if you want any action, fight your way to the stage.” The man said. “We've got some good girls up tonight. Scarlett’s up now. She’ll mess with your mind man, go check her out.” 

“I think, think maybe I'll just hang back.” Tony said, fidgeting with his glass. 

“Yeah man, I gotcha. Need a little distraction but from a distance. No worries. You can post up right here and I'll keep your drink full.”

“Thanks.” Tony drained the rest of his glass and set it down on the bar. 

“Names Clint.” The bartender offered, refilling the glass quickly. 

“Um… Tony.”

“Welcome to Madame Natalia's, Tony.” Clint sent him a wink and Tony surprised himself by winking right back, feeling the pull to actually  _ engage _ with someone else for the first time in… a year. At least.

It felt good.

So he sat at the bar and watched the girls from a distance, and nursed his way through a few more drinks. Any time his glass got low Clint was grabbing it and topping it off, saying something funny so Tony would smile a little, and keeping him company when he could. 

The night started winding down and Clint reached for Tony's glass one last time.

“I'm good, man.” Tony wasn't even slurring yet, but he didn't need to be to be feeling good. He sent a quick text to his driver to come pick him up and watched idly as Clint started cleaning up the bar.

“You doing anything tomorrow night?” Clint asked and Tony shrugged.

“Sitting at home drinking. Why?” It had been a long time since Tony had been on a date, longer since he'd been on a date with a guy, but if the bartender was going to ask him out, Tony was absolutely going to say yes.

“Tomorrow night is amateur night.” Clint said, wiping his hands slowly on a rag. “It's also our guys only night. You should come by, maybe try a dance or two.”

“Sorry, what?” Tony squinted at him. “You are asking me to come dance for amateur night on  _ gay  _ night?” 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. You look like you can move.  _ I'd _ certainly like to see you wrapped around that pole. And it's better than sitting alone drinking, right?”

“Who said I would be drinking alone?” Tony snapped and Clint grinned at him knowingly. 

“Trust me when I say you'd have more fun here.” 

Tony thought about it for a long minute.

“My therapist  _ did  _ say dancing might help me work through some stuff. Well, she said ‘interpretive dance’ might work.”

“Well, if your  _ therapist  _ thinks it's a good idea, then how can you say no? Besides, stripping is pretty ‘ _ interpretive’ _ if you ask me.” Clint laughed and Tony's lips twitched into a smile.

“So do I need an outfit or something?”

“You need a thong.” Clint answered matter-of-factory. “So tomorrow then? Amateur hour starts at eleven pm.”

“I guess… I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Oh baby, I can't  _ wait.” _

*************************

It was past eleven when Tony walked through the doors of Madame Natalia's. 

It was even more crowded tonight, and he had to yell in the bouncer's ear to ask where the amateur dancers went. The giant man looked him over with a leer and pointed towards the back corner.

Clint was working again, making and passing it drinks as fast as he could but he looked up in time to catch Tony's eye and grinned and waved. 

Tony just ducked his head and slipped into the changing room. 

It was surprisingly private, win separate stalls with curtains for doors and lockers with actual locks on them. He picked one far from the door and started changing. 

“Tony?” A voice made him jerk in surprise and he stuck his head out of the curtain. “Hey. I was starting to think you weren't gonna show.” Clint raised his eyebrows. “You already in your thong or you gonna come out here and chat for a second?”

“Not wearing a thong.” Tony rolled his eyes and stepped out from the curtain still in his jeans and t shirt.

“Real shame, that.” The bartender winked and handed Tony a shot of whiskey.

“What's this for?” 

“Liquid courage.” Clint explained. “Help you loosen up. It's scarier than you think getting out there and dancing.”

“You done it?” Tony asked, taking the shot with one quick jerk of his head.”

“Few times.” Clint shrugged. “Been a while though.”

“Any advice?”

“Most guys don't work the pole, more of a floor routine, but do whatever you want. People tip more the closer you get generally, but don't feel like you have to get close to them at all if you don't want. If you have a favorite song, slip the DJ a five and he will play it for you. Um, can't get naked up there, not during amateur hour anyway.” He joked. “Wear something you can tear off? I don't know man. It's been a few years since I got up and jiggled my junk for money, you know?”

Tony burst out laughing, and Clint pumped his fist in the air. “I  _ knew  _ I could make you laugh. Just had to figure out what makes you tick.” He waggled his eyebrows and Tony just shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Thanks for the shot, start a tab for me, i'm sure I'll need a drink afterwards.”

“Nah, that one's on me. New dancer bonus and all that. You're up after Peter Max, the DJ will let you know ahead of time. Oh! Do you have a stage name?”

“Um.” Tony thought for a minute. “Bobby.”

“Why Bobby?”

“Friend of the family. He was Robert something or other Jr and he went by Bobby.

“He won't mind you stripping under his name?”

“I'm really hoping he doesn't find out.”

“Fair enough.” Clint clapped a hand on Tony's bare shoulder. “See ya out there,  _ Bobby. _ ”

Tony waited till he left before finishing undressing, sitting on the bench and resting his head in his hands for a few minutes. 

_ Well, I'll just blame this on my therapist. She was the one who suggested dancing. _

_ ************************** _

“Gentlemen, get those dollars out, we sure as hell love amateur hour here at Madame Natalia's and we have someone new tonight. Get to the stage boys, give it up for….. _ Bobby _ !”

Cheers and screams, and then the first few slow chords of his song, and Tony took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. 

_ We both lie silently still,In the dead of the night _ __   
  


He gripped the pole and swung around it slowly, eyes closed, feeling the music move through him.

_ Although we both lie close together, We feel miles apart inside _ __   
  


He moved a little faster, switching his hands so his body spun as he moved, and a few murmurs came from the crowd gathered around the stage.

_ Was it something I said or something I did, Did my words not come out right? _

Hands high above his head holding the pole, Tony slid slowly towards the ground, bending his knees, spreading his legs as he did, then dropped onto all fours, then into a long cat stretch, letting his body graze the stage floor as he moved forward through it, hips rolling through the motion, and the crowd got a little louder.

_ Though I tried not to hurt you, Though I tried, But I guess that's why they say _ __   
  


He stood and took the few steps back to the pole and grabbed it.

__   
_ Every rose has its thorn _ __   
  


Tony jumped, wrapping his legs around the pole and spun around a few times,  spreading his legs nearly to splits as he slowed and sank back towards the ground, then he was doing it again, the opposite direction, faster this time as men started tossing bills on the stage. 

_ I listen to your favorite song _ __   
_ Playing on the radio _ __   
  


Tony slid off the pole, lying on his back, hips moving in the air in slow circles, dragging a hand through his curly hair exaggeratedly, and he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his legs with each roll of his hips.

_ Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go. But I wonder does he know, Has it ever felt like this _ __   
  


Up on his knees now, running his hands up his stomach and over his chest then back down to start tugging his white tee off, pulling it slowly over his shoulders and tossing it dramatically into a corner.

_ And I know that you'd be here right now _ __   
_ If I could have let you know somehow I guess _ __   
  


Now his hands all over his skin, standing up and stepping out of his open jeans, leaving himself in just a tiny pair of bright red shorts.

_ Every rose has its thorn _ __   
_ Just like every night has it's dawn _ __   
_ Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _ _   
_ __ Every rose has its thorn

He ran and jumped back onto the pole, turning himself upside down, his legs straight out in a vee as he spun slowly around it, flipping back upright before he hit the ground, his entire body moving to the music.

Tony was losing himself in the moment, in one of his favorite songs, couldn't even hear the crowd screaming as he dropped back onto his knees, then all fours, his body moving like a snake as he crawled across the stage. He was dripping with sweat under the spotlights and he tossed damp hair out of his eyes, before pushing himself into a handstand, opening his legs into a wide splits and rotating slowly, before collapsing onto himself with a graceful fold and jumping back to his feet.

Back to the pole he went, hooking one leg around it and leaning back as far as could, grinding his hips up against the hard metal as he swung around it.

He wasn't prepared for the music to stop, just moving himself with the best, eyes closed for the most part, letting it take him wherever.

When the music finally did cut out, he was on his knees, back arched, hands in his curly hair, eyes closed. He was panting, feeling entirely free for the first time in forever, feeling at peace for the first time in  _ forever _ and  _ hot and ready.  _ He wanted to grab someone and take them home with him and--

_ Oh.  _ Tony came back to himself with a start when he heard the DJ talking because the music had cut out.  _ Oh damn. _ The stage was littered with money, and the guys who came out to wipe down the pole for the next dancer were gathering up the bills and handing them to Tony who took with a slightly shell shocked look on his face. 

“Uh, thanks guys.”

“Nice job, man, hot damn.”

“That was hot as hell.”

“Are you sure you've never danced before?”

He smiled and nodded as he made his way off stage and to the changing room, trying to acknowledge every compliment as he walked, but he was glad to finally make it to the quiet of the back room. 

Tony wiped himself down as best as he could and changed back into his street clothes, anxious to get out of there. Now that the high from dancing had worn off he was feeling a little embarrassed and just wanted to leave.

“Tony!” Clint knocked on the door, then swung it open. “I brought you a drink.” He grinned at him. “What the fuck was that, man? You never danced before?”

“Um, I do a lot of yoga?” Tony offered, and took a long drink. “Thanks for this.”

“Oh, it's my pleasure baby. That was  _ hot.  _ I mean  _ damn  _ I feel like I want to spend a night with you and that song on repeat.”

Tony eyes lit and he knew his cheeks flushed, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Uh yeah, that's a good one.”

Clint looked at him for a long minute. “You gonna hang out and have a few drinks, let me talk to ya a little?”

“Nah, man, I don't think so. Not tonight, but um, will you give the DJ my tips?” Tony handed him most of the stack of money, and then shoved the rest in Clint's shirt pocket. “And you know, that's for the liquid courage.” 

“I can't convince you to stay?” Clint pressed and Tony shook his head again. 

“I don't think so, but thanks.”

“Hm.” Clint crammed the money for the DJ in his back pocket and crowded into Tony's space, pushing him up against the wall and slotting their lips together for an hard kiss. 

Tony was so surprised he didn't do anything at first, but when Clint ran rough fingers up and over Tony's jaw, he startled a little and kissed him back, parting his lips so their tongues could curl and slip together.

“Maybe next time I ask you to stay, you don't say no while staring at me with  _ fuck me _ eyes, huh gorgeous?” Clint panted, pulling away after a long moment.

“Uh.. sorry?” Tony replied sheepishly, still fairly dazed from the unexpected kiss. Clint just grinned a little at him and ran a rough thumb over Tony's bottom lip.

“Come back and see me, yeah?”

“Um, definitely.”

Clint squeezed his hand. “Cool. Later, Tony.” 

After he left, Tony gathered the rest of his things with a stupid little smile on his face. 

_ Interpretive dance therapy, indeed. _

******************

“So, Tony, did you take my suggestion about dancing?”

“Yes.”

“And?” 

“And I think it might actually be helping, Doc. I've been going for a few weeks now and I think I'm feeling a little better.”

“That's wonderful Tony. How are you dealing with your meditation and yoga?”

“Meditating every day. Yoga twice a week. Dance once a week.” 

“And you are feeling more peaceful?”

“I'm not angry all the time anymore if that's what you mean.” 

“When do you feel the least angry?”

“When I dance. So, basically for about five minutes every Thursday.” 

“Perhaps you should spend more time dancing? Incorporate it into your daily life.”

“Yeah, I feel like that's not really feasible.”

“I'm just saying, Tony, perhaps if you dance  _ more _ , or connect with someone from dance class  _ outside _ of dancing, it would help. You need to make human connections. Even if dance and meditation and yoga are helping you feel peaceful, being  _ alone  _ all the time isn't healthy. Reach out and make tangible connections with people who can help you on this journey.”

“Noted, Doc. Now if you'll excuse me, it's Thursday. Got to go get ready for my night out.”

“Have a good rest of the day Tony, I'll see you in two weeks.”

*******************

“So my Doc says--” Tony pushed Clint up against the wall of the changing room. “My doc says I need to reach out and make tangible connections with people.”

“Hmm.” Clint had his tongue too far down Tony's throat to reply just yet, and his hands were busy pushing the little red shorts Tony wore off his thighs. 

“She thinks that being alone all the time---” Tony ripped Clint's zipper open and reached inside the jeans for his cock. “Isn't healthy. So I need to make  _ human  _ connections.” 

“Stop talking and we can make a _human_ _connection_ right now.” Clint grinned, and Tony snorted.

“You'll have to be pretty amazing at  _ connecting _ to get me to stop talking.” 

Clint just raised an eyebrow and dropped to his knees, opening wide and swallowing Tony's cock in one smooth motion.

“Holy _ fucking _ \---” Tony clapped his hand over his mouth when Clint let his teeth scrape over him in a warning. “Sorry sorry I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet, I swear, don't stop baby just don't stop.”

***************************

“Sam, neither of us want to be here.” Bucky punched his friends shoulder hard. “Just because you used to room with the door man doesn't mean we have to hang out in sleazy strip clubs.”

“Yeah, when you said guys night out, I guess I didn't think of this.” Steve admitted, running the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“You're-you're both joking right?” Sam sent them both incredulous looks. “I say ‘let's go out tonight’ and you  _ didn't  _ think I meant a strip club? And Bucky don't fucking punch me you steroided out bastard.” 

“We could just go to a bar and drink, man.” Steve insisted. “And you know Bucky doesn't use steroids.”

“Yeah I'm just naturally beefy.” Bucky said in an exaggerated deep voice. 

Sam just rolled his eyes.

“There's a bar in  _ here _ . And I didn't room with the doorman, I roomed with the  _ bartender _ . Now how about you boys grow a pair and go throw some money at naked girls huh? Get in there.” He shoved them through the door of Madame Natalia's, handing the doorman a twenty for the cover charge. 

“Big ass soldiers.” He muttered, heading up the stairs to the club. “Break someone's neck without trying but scared of girls showing their nip--  _ oh fuck  _ that's not a girl on stage.”

He bumped right into Steve and Bucky, who had stopped dead in their tracks, staring in horror at the stage where a… large man was  _ jiggling everywhere _ to some Lady Gaga song. 

“Hey Sam.” Bucky said conversationally. “I am gonna beat your ass three ways to Sunday for making me watch this. Just so you know.” he cracked his knuckles and Sam swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, too much in shock to even form a complete sentence. “Yeah. What Bucky said.” 

“I am… sorry about this, boys. I have  _ no idea _ what is going on right now.” 

“Wilson!” 

All three turned and looked when Clint came out of the back room. “Wilson! What the  _ hell _ man?” 

“There he is!” Sam grinned as Clint made his way across the room. “Guys this is Clint, my old roommate! How's it going?” He reached out to hug Clint, but the bartender coughed a little and backed off. 

“You know what? Let me just--” he grabbed a bottle of water and took a large gulp, swishing it through his mouth before spitting it discreetly in the sink. “Sorry. Come here man.” He wrapped Sam in a big hug. “Great to see you. So glad you made it. Who's your friends?”

“Did you just rinse your mouth out?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. “Did you just finish---”

“Old habits die hard man.” Clint winked. “Don't be jealous. What's up guys?” He turned his attention to the other boys. 

“Hey man. I'm Steve, this is my roommate Bucky. Heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah, Sams only got good things to say about ya, nice to finally put a face to the name.” 

“Oh definitely. So, are you guys roommates like me and Sam were room--”

Sam started coughing loudly. “No ( _ cough _ ) no Clint ( _ cough _ ) do not finish that sentence.”

“Sorry.” He laughed and Bucky and Steve exchanged a curious look with each other. “Good to meet you guys, can I get you a beer? Shot of something?”

“Actually.” Steve folded his arms, looking uncomfortable. “This isn't really our--” he motioned helplessly. “Not really our scene. So we might just head out, no offense I mean, but big naked guys are---”

“None taken.” Clint assured him, and opened a beer for Sam anyway. “Yeah, it's rough to walk in on Big Willy doing his weekly dance to ‘I Touch myself’. Hard on the eyes but you gotta admire the man for getting up there right?”

“I hear that.” Sam saluted him with his beer. “You still dance, Clint?” And Bucky's eyes lit a little in interest. 

“Do you dance, Clint?’ he repeated, and Steve elbowed him. “Ow! What? I'm just asking to be polite!” 

“Yeah, right.” Steve folded his arms and glanced towards the door, obviously ready to leave. 

“Nah.” Clint replied, with a wink towards Bucky. “Sorry to disappoint but I just do drinks these days. Watching is a lot less labor intensive than dancing.” He smirked and Sam laughed out loud. “Sorry you boys aren't going to stick around though, we've got some great dancers on amateur night.” His thoughts flashed to Tony. “I mean some  _ great  _ dancers. I think you’d really enjoy some of them.” 

“We can probably stay for one song?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve, who was still trying hard to look as uninterested as possible. “Have a beer? It's kinda rude to leave right away.” 

“Bucky--come on man.” Steve urged. “Lets just go get drunk at a regular bar.” 

“He got something against gays?” Clint asked quietly and Sam shrugged. 

“Nah, Steve's the nicest guy in the world. I think it's just all the skin. He was uncomfortable when he thought it was  _ girls  _ dancing. Big Willy there was a shock to his system I think. I'm actually pretty sure he and Bucky are a couple most days.”

“Most days?” 

“Yeah, you wouldn't know it talking to them or anything, but I've showed up a few mornings and Steve is coming from Bucky's room. Not very many times though. They are pretty low key.”

“Yeah, I could see that.”

The first few strains of ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ came over the speakers, and most of the guys sitting in the club started making their way to the stage.

“Stick around for this one though, this guy  is my favorite.” He sighed a little and Sam caught it, leaning across the bar with a curious smile. 

“You banging one of the dancers, Clint?” Sam raised his eyebrows and the bartender just made a zipping motion over his lips, and pointed towards the big stage. 

“You ready to go?” Steve asked Bucky, but the brunette wasn't even listening to him, eyes fixed firmly on the platform at the front of the club. “Bucky?”

“Hey. Hey maybe we could stay… you know, just for a song?” Bucky sank onto a bar stool, and Steve looked over his shoulder to see what held Bucky's attention.

“Oh.” He sat as well when his knees felt a little weak. “Damn. Uh yeah… maybe one song.”

“What's got the Wonder Twins attention?” Sam asked, and turned around on the stool to look. “Oh  _ hell  _ yeah, Clint, that your boy?”

Clint repeated the zipping motion again and just watched as Tony took the stage.

_ Love is like a bomb baby Come-n get it on _

Clint _ loved it _ , loved watching the lean brunette swing around that tall pole, loved the way Tony could bend nearly double when he arched his back. The way he ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lips like he was staring at something he wanted, the way he slid his hands over his body like everything about any given moment was turning him on.

_ Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light _ _   
_ _ Television lover, baby, go all night _

Tony had been working on his strip tease moves, and the crowd screamed as he started working out of his pants in a seductive little shimmy, leaving him in a blue pair of shorts. 

They werent his usual signature red, and Clint licked his lips, because they had  _ ruined  _ his red pair just ten minutes ago. . 

_ Pour some sugar on me, Oh, in the name of love _ __   
_ Pour some sugar on me, C'mon fire me up _ __   
_ Pour your sugar on me, Oh, I can't get enough _ _   
_ __ I'm hot, sticky sweet, From my head to my feet, yeah

Tonight instead of just taking his shirt off, Tony dropped to the floor, thrusting his hips in the air and ripped his shirt in half slowly until it lay tattered across his chest, and the men in the club nearly lost their minds. 

With several dances behind him, he worked the pole like a pro now, folding his legs around it and laying upside down, letting gravity bring him back to the stage floor in a slow spiral, pushing into a handstand and rolling through it into the splits. 

Clint's favorite move was  _ yeah  _ right there, when Tony would hook just one leg around the pole, one hand on it, and lean back as far as he could before rocking and grinding his hips into it.

It was just  _ so hot _ , and Clint had found out last week that Tony could work his body just as well  _ off  _ the pole and  _ on  _ a couch. 

_ You got the peaches, I got the cream _ __   
_ Sweet to taste, saccharine _ __   
_ Cause I'm hot, (too hot), sticky sweet _ __   
_ From my head, (my head) to my feet _ _   
_ __ Do you take sugar? One lump or two?

“Steve.” Bucky looked like he was panicking a little and Steve was clenching and unclenching his fists, shifting on his seat. 

“Yeah, Bucky, I see him.” The blond took the beer Sam handed him shakily, taking a long pull from it.

“Can I have him?” Bucky asked in a hushed voice and Steve shook his head. “I want him. Let’s take him home.” 

“I want him first.”

“We can share him? He looks like he could handle both of us at the same time, look how  _ bendy  _ he is.” Bucky was half way to drooling, completely uncomfortable in his pants, and Steve wasn't doing any better. “God watch him move around that pole, babe.” his voice had dropped to barely above a whisper, and Steve groaned a little.  

“Let's share him.”

******************

“Tony?” Clint stuck his head in the changing room. “Tony you up for meeting someone?”

“Is that like a pick up line? Or a sneaky way of saying you're horny again? Because it's only been like half an hour so you might have to work harder to get me --” Tony stopped talking abruptly when he actually poked his head out from behind the curtain and saw the other men standing there. “Hey Clint. How bout next time you start your sentence with ‘hey tony I have other people with me’.”

“Sorry.” Clint was unperturbed and motioned the guys forward. “Guys this is Tony. This is Sam, we used to room together during college.”

Tony smiled and reached out to shake his hand. “Sam, nice to meet you.

“Same. You looked great out there.” Sam said honestly and Clint threw him an amused look. “Don't laugh Barton. You know I like dancers. You remember how we met.”

“Ain't that the truth.” Clint teased. “These are Sam's friends. Big and Blond is Steve, Tall and Scary is Bucky.”

“Fuck me.” Tony blurted and all four men looked at him in shock. “I'm sorry, uh, what I meant was--”

“Oh I know what you meant. And I wholeheartedly agree.” Bucky took two big steps forward and was pulling Tony into his arms before the smaller man could even object, and laying a dominating kiss on his lips. 

“God dammit Bucky.” Steve reached out and dragged him off a shell shocked Tony. “You're like a dog with a bone man, you can't just walk up and kiss someone.” 

“No it's fine.” Tony wiped his lips with the hem of his shirt. “Pretty much how Clint and I met too. I think it's like standard changing room greeting or something.”

“Well, I'm sorry anyway.” Steve said, leveling a glare at his  _ sometimes _ boyfriend, who was just grinning like a loon at the dancer. “It's nice to meet you, Tony. You really did look amazing. We asked Clint to introduce us, I hope you don't mind.”

“Uh, no it's cool. I don't really stick around after dancing though so--” Tony made a motion like he was going to leave and Steve spoke up again.

“We understand, could we maybe take you out for a drink?”

“And then back to our place?” This was from Bucky who was biting his lip with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Man he's about as smooth as a wrecking ball, ain't he?” Clint said with a laugh and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Clint, I've watched this fool walk up to a girl and spill a drink on her and  _ still  _ take her home. It's those blue eyes. They're killer. And Steve plays that good ol boy card and girls just trip over themselves wanting to corrupt him.”

“So they go out chasing girls? And then what, do each other in the down time?” 

“Apparently it works like a champ.”

“--with Clint, actually.” Tony was saying, and Clint perked back up.

“What was that?”

“I was just telling the guys that you and I--” Tony hesitated and Clint grinned.

“Yeah we are. But it's fine.” 

“What?” Tony looked a little concerned and Clint cleared his throat.

“Why don't you guys wait outside for a minute.” 

The other three guys shuffled out, with Bucky walking backwards so he could stare at Tony the entire time. 

“So what, you're fine with me going out for a drink?” Tony asked, gathering the rest of his stuff. “I thought we were--

“I'm your Thursday night guy, Tony. I know I have to share you the rest of the week.” 

“I'm not seeing anyone else.” Tony frowned. “But you don't care?” 

“I'm just glad I get a piece of you, baby.” Clint leaned in and kissed him for a long time. “And the way those boys were drooling over you they would be thrilled with a piece of you too.”

“This seems weird.”

“It doesn't have to be.” Clint shook his head. “As long as I still get to see you I'm fine. If you're fine, I'm fine.”

“Okay. I think I'm fine.”

“Then I'm fine.” Clint kissed him again. “Go make those boys night.”

********************

“I like your hair.” Tony said, tilting his head to study the big brunette. Bucky wore his hair down to his shoulders, framing his bright blue eyes and easy smile in a dark curtain. 

“I like yours.” Bucky returned. “I just want to pet it cuz it's all soft and curly. Kinda just want to pet  _ you _ .”

“I've got half a mind to let you!” Tony shot back with a grin and Bucky started to stand like he was gonna reach across the table for him.

“Down, Bucky.” Steve clapped a big hand on Bucky's shoulder and forced him back down. “Sorry about him.” Steve said jokingly. “He's a hands on type of guy.” He set a beer down in front of Tony. “How long have you been dancing?”

“Just about a month.” Tony leaned forward to  _ clink _ his bottle with theirs. “My therapist suggested dancing would free up some of my… issues… so I tried it.”

“Your therapist suggested stripping?” Bucky asked, wide eyed. “I feel like I should hang out with your therapist.” 

“Uh no.  _ Interpretive dance _ was her suggestion. Stripping was how I decided to dance  _ interpretively _ .”

“I like it.” Steve laughed and took a long drink from his bottle. “So you and Clint then--”

“Um, no not anything exclusive.” Tony shook his head. “He mentioned amateur night to me one night and I gave it a shot and next thing I know…” his voice trailed off and he smiled a little. “Anyway. No we aren't like a couple or anything.”

“Well I'm glad to hear  _ that _ .” Steve's dark blue eyes lit with something dangerous and Tony's mouth went a little dry. 

“Ditto.” Bucky agreed, and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. “So you coming home with us or what?”

“ _ Bucky!” _ Steve snapped and Tony nearly spit his beer out when he started laughing. 

“Oh my god. No, no it's fine. I like a man who gets right to it, it's fine. It's not like I came out with you guys because I thought we were gonna talk politics.” 

“Well I guess if we're going to just jump right in.” Steve put his beer down and reached across the table to cup Tony's jaw. “You wanna come home with us, beautiful?” 

“Both of you?” Tony squeaked, a little intimidated all the sudden. Steve rubbed his thumb slowly over Tony's bottom lip. 

“Yeah. We want to share you, is that alright? You want both of us?” 

“Um--um--um--” Tony sent a wide eyed look to Bucky who just licked his lips suggestively.

“I just wanna bite you a little baby. Bet you taste fucking  _ delish.” _ Bucky growled a little and winked.

“Can I finish my beer first?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, then leaned in close and covered Tony's mouth with his own in a long kiss.

“Take your time.”

“Yeah, I'm not as patient at Steve, so I'm gonna need you to chug that thing.” Bucky interjected. “Let's see how well you swallow, sugar.”

Steve dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment and Tony put his beer down so he wouldn't snort it up his nose as he collapsed into laughter.

Bucky just watched with a pleased smile on his face.

***********************

***********************

“Hey this is a nice place.” Tony commented, and Bucky mumbled something unintelligible, unwilling to take his mouth from Tony's neck long enough to answer.

“What he means to say--” Steve locked the door behind them, “--is that it's rent controlled so we are getting it for a steal.”

“Oh that's-that's interesting.” Tony hissed when Bucky bit him gently, half guiding, half pushing him towards the couch.

“Easy.” Steve caught them before they tripped over a couch and settled them on the couch before heading for the kitchen for a few drinks. 

“I was right, you taste delicious.” Bucky said against his lips, running his hands through Tony's soft hair. “I could pet your hair all night  _ ohmygodyou'rethecutest _ .” 

“Don't really want to be petted.” Tony wiggled against him. “At least not on my hair.”

“Ah honey I'll pet the rest of you too.” Bucky promised and pulled away to start yanking on Tony's clothes.

“Damn it, Bucky, you couldn't have waited for me to start getting our new friend naked? Did you even ask him if he was ready?” Steve put a couple beers and bottles of water on the end table. 

“You move too slow.” Bucky pouted but stopped, sitting back against the couch. “But you're right.” He sighed and sent Tony a completely pleading look, eyes just as soft and sweet as he could make them, bottom lip poking out. “Please say yes, Tony. I can't wait to kiss you again.” 

Tony started leaning forward and Bucky jerked towards him eagerly but Steve cleared his throat loudly and they both stopped, looking up at him a little guiltily.

“Tony.” He held out his hand and Tony took it. “Trust me I can't wait to start this either but I think we need to take a second and establish some boundaries and some pretty clear consent on your part.”

“Do I--do I need to sign something?” Tony joked. “Because I am fine with all of this. I wouldn't have came over if I wasn't.” 

“But we're not about to start  _ anything _ -” he shot Bucky a look and Bucky flushed a little. “Without making sure. So. You alright?”

“Yeah.” Tony reached with his other hand to squeeze Bucky when the brunette murmured a soft apology. “This is gonna be great.”

“You just tell us, okay? Anything at all that you aren't okay with.” 

“Thanks man. This is a first for me… um a threesome, so…” Tony shrugged a little. “I guess I was just gonna follow your guys lead.”

“That's fine.” Steve brushed a kiss over his lips. “You boys get back to getting to know each other I'm just going to make sure we have whatever else we need, alright?”

But they weren't listening, because Bucky had basically leapt across the couch to jump on Tony's lap, and they were giggling and teasing each other with their tongues as they made out.

Steve watched for a minute before shaking his head and heading back to the bedroom for supplies. 

“You're so fucking yummy.” Bucky said in between kisses, wiggling to get closer and Tony huffed in surprise. 

“That's sweet but maybe your giant ass should be sitting and  _ I  _ should be on your lap because you are gonna crush me flat in about two seconds.” 

“Sorry baby.” Bucky all but fell off his lap and onto the floor, bringing a very surprised Tony down with him until they lay spread out together, Tony on top this time. “Better?” He asked as big hands worked down Tony's back, holding him still so Bucky could thrust up against him.

“So much better!” Tony's voice rose in a little shriek and Bucky laughed out loud, taking his mouth again and when Tony moved like he was going to straddle Bucky's waist, the soldier made a negative noise and widened his own legs, pushing Tony down into the vee between his thighs. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked in surprise, rocking against him lightly and Bucky's blue eyes fluttered close.

“I'm a total bottom, baby.” 

“Oh hell yeah!” Tony laughed and they kissed again, grinning at each other when their lips broke apart, hands moving frantically to get to as much skin as they could. 

“Having a good time?” Steve's deep voice broke into their moment and they both looked up, hair destroyed, lips red and bruised, Tony unable to stop smiling. 

“Come and join us blondie.” He coaxed and Bucky nodded enthusiastically, giving a little wiggle that had Tony swearing softly and kissing him again. 

“I think I might.” Steve reached for the hem of his blue t shirt and pulled it up and over broad shoulders in one smooth motion. 

“Son of a bitch.” Tony said, staring at  _ so much  _ tan skin and ridiculous muscles.

“I know.” Bucky whispered. “I never get tired of seeing that.” 

Then Steve reached for his belt, unbuckling it before stripping it from his waist and beneath him, Tony felt Bucky's body give a little jump. 

And when Steve cracked the folded belt into his palm Tony nearly bit his tongue in half.

“Tony.” Bucky whispered curiously and Tony looked down. “You into…  _ that _ too?”

“I don't really know.” He said honestly, but when Steve smacked his palm again, he groaned, grinding down into Bucky hard. “ _ Fuck _ maybe I am.”

Steve tossed his belt aside and raised his eyebrows. “Want to share with the class?”

“Steve, baby, Tony likes your belt.” Bucky said, and leaned up to rub their noses together. “I think our pretty new friend is a sub like me.” 

Steve made a noise that was practically a growl and crouched next to them, reaching to run his fingers up Tony's throat.

“How do you feel about handcuffs, Tony?”

*********************

*********************

“So in the two weeks since our last appointment, what steps have you taken to reach out and make connections with other people?” 

“Well, I met a few people um… after dance… and we have hung out a few times. And I have a friend also from… dance… that I've been spending lots of time with.”

“That's excellent, Tony. And is it making a difference?”

“Yes.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” 

“Well. I have learned I am much more flexible than I originally thought. I've learned that laughing is healthy. That music is healing. That sometimes two… or--or three friends are needed to get through… get through hard times.”

“Those are all wonderful lessons, Tony. Anything else?”

“I still feel abandoned. But I'm not lonely any more.”

“And the anger?”

“Less and less of it every day. I've learned to relax and let go of my need to… to always control everything and let someone else do that for me.” 

“It seems like the friends you made are really helping. Do you plan on pursuing these friendships further? I think this is the most progress we've seen in a year Tony, this is wonderful.”

“It kind of is.”

“So did you go dancing last night? You go every Thursday is that correct?” 

“Hell yes.”

“And were your friends there? I hope they encourage you to keep doing things that make you happy, things that make you laugh and give you a chance to not have to worry about life for a while.”

“They do. All of them.”

“Then I'll see you in a few weeks.” 

“Thanks doc.”

*******************

“I'm pretty sure he said six o'clock.” Steve said quietly as he knocked on Tony's door.

“Well I'm pretty sure he said five. Besides who cares if we are an hour early? Just more time to play.” Bucky shrugged and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“No, Bucky we can't just show up early and demand extra sex. That's not how it works.”

“I don't know, Steve. He was  _ awfully  _ eager for extra sex on Wednesday.”

“Yeah but today is Friday.” Steve knocked again. 

“He said he'd leave the door open, just go in!” Bucky urged, then his blue eyes lit up. “Oh man what if he tied himself to the bed and we are supposed to go in and liberate him!! Oh my god he is the  _ best _ . Cutest fucking thing I've ever seen.”

“I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tie himself up and wait for us to come untie him, Bucky.” Steve tried the handle and pushed the door open slowly. “Tony? Hey it's Steve and Bucky.”

“He doesn't want us to  _ untie _ him.” Bucky huffed in annoyance, pushing past the blonde. “We are supposed to  _ liberate  _ him. Don't you ever watch porn?”

“So what?” Steve glanced around the condo, noting the open bottle of whiskey and an assortment of scattered clothing. “He is all tied up and we're supposed to liberate him with our cocks?” 

“ _ Now  _ you're getting the idea.”

“Bucky, I think maybe you need to watch different porn.”

“Shh!” Bucky shushed him dramatically and pointed towards the closed bedroom door. 

They could just barely hear Tony laughing, and someone else's voice mixed in with him.

“ _ Is that Clint?”  _ Bucky whispered and Steve nodded, and they pressed their ears to the door to listen.

“Tony, baby, if I didn't know you were so crazy about me I'd be offended that you laugh so much during sex.”

“Maybe you shouldn't tickle me then if you're trying to get in my pants.”

“You aren't  _ wearing  _ any pants.”

“Touché, bartender.” 

More laughter and then it slid into groans and sighs and Steve grabbed Bucky and started pulling him out of the apartment.

“What? Hey I want to stay and listen!!” Bucky protested. “You are just… a stick in the mud, Steven Rogers.”

“Bucky we aren't going to listen while two other people have sex. That's like… icky.”

“You listened to me and Tony the other morning.” Bucky pointed out. “And I watched when you handcuffed him to that chair.”

“That's…” Steve turned bright red. “That's neither here nor there. Right now we need to wait our turn.” 

“You're boring.” Bucky pulled out his phone and started texting. “I'm just gonna text him and see if we can play too.”

“Jesus Christ.” Steve grabbed for the phone but Bucky had already hit send. 

The noise is the bedroom quieted, then Tony shouted with laughter, and after a few minutes a very rumpled Clint opened the door holding a pillow over himself.

“Hey boys. Um Tony would like to emphasize that yes he  _ did  _ say six o clock for you guys specifically so we could avoid this, but he isn't angry. Bucky, he thinks it's hilarious that you texted him but knows that Steve probably had to hold you back from listening at the door so thank you to Steve.”

Tony mumbled something and Clint turned to hear. “Oh and he also says that if you guys want to play then by all means come on, but Steve he can't handle another round of being tied up just yet if you would mind just playing gentle tonight.” 

“He is the  _ best _ .” Bucky was already ripping his shirt off and pulling at his pants, nearly tripping over his feet to get into the bedroom and Clint moved out of the way to let him pass. 

Tony's voice rose in excitement and Bucky shouted something about “ _ look at your hair you literally have the best bed head in the world you are so fucking adorable what on earth am I supposed to do with you _ .” 

“Coming, blondie?” Clint asked and Steve sighed, starting to get undressed much slower than Bucky had. Tony called something else and Clint grinned.

“Tony says if you don't hurry up he won't let you bring your belt either.”

“So tying up is out of the question but spanking is okay?” 

Clint shrugged. “Apparently.”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve headed for the bedroom. “Hey, did Tony give you the whole ‘my therapist suggested this’ speech before sleeping with you too?”

“Yep.” Clint nodded. “I think it's like his new pick up line or something.”

“Well it works.”

“Ain't that the truth.”

**********************

“Baby, I don't think it counts as  _ dancing _ if you have three partners.” Bucky said teasingly, weaving his fingers through Tony's hair where he lay on his chest. Steve had gone for water and Clint was halfway to asleep lying next to them.

“Well.” Tony said slowly. “She said interpretive dance. And I feel like a few of our moves there could almost be dance moves.”

“We are pretty creative.” Steve agreed, shutting the door to the bedroom and climbing back up the bed. 

“Wait so are we really saying that?” Clint opened one eye to stare at them. “When people ask if we are all sleeping together, or ask Tony who he is dating or anything like that… what, we're gonna call it  _ therapy _ ?”

“Interpretive dance Therapy.” Tony nodded. “Yes exactly.”

“How you feeling, Tony?” Steve asked and Tony sighed.

“Not angry. Not lonely. Nice and free.”

“See?” Bucky leaned down and kissed him. “Best therapy ever. Some dancing. Some sex. Next we can get food. We could sell this as a self-help plan.” 

“Jesus Christ the kids ridiculous.” Clint mumbled and Tony just grinned.

**_Dance Therapy indeed._ **


End file.
